Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Thomas and Friends)
"Pingy Pongy Pick Up" is the 3rd episode of Season 14 of Thomas and friends. It first aired on December 5, 2010 in the US. Plot On the day of the special Sodor football tournament, Emily is tasked with picking up some dirty washing. She ignores her job and tries to help the other engines with their jobs. But, she soon realizes that the dirty washing is the team's football/soccer shirts and shorts. Why It Sucks # Emily is unlikable in this episode because she constantly whines about the jobs she wants to do, not to mention, she doesn't even listen to what the other engines are saying, which is to call that pure stupidity. # Thomas, Percy, and James choose their jobs they would do, even though as said in "Duck Takes Charge" from season two, Sir Topham Hatt said: "This is my railway, and I give the orders". # Emily saying "I want to help my team win the day. Picking up dirty washing won't help them play" twice is annoying and has gotten really old very quickly. # Three strikes like in every S12-S16 episode. # The scene where Emily makes Percy's truck of apples tip over is overwhelmingly unrealistic, it's just.. why? # Stupid writing. # The right characters for this episode would have honestly been Bill and Ben. But no, they had to choose Emily because they think Emily being the one with the 'stupid engine does something' formula would be the good job for this episode. HURR DURR! # Whilst the concept of a football/soccer team is a great concept, it is poorly executed for many reasons. # Emily getting in James' way in one scene was just unnecessary. Redeeming Qualities # At the end of the episode, Emily redeems herself and makes things right and at least learns her lesson in the end. # At least Emily doesn't get what she wants. # Like usual, good animation and frame rates from Nitrogen Studios despite the terrible writing. # Sodor having it's own football/soccer team is very fitting to the island. It does set up a good concept. # Good Moral: You don't always get what you want. Reception This episode received negative backlash by many fans because of Emily's unlikable portrayal by ignoring her own job and instead trying to do others jobs. It was praised for it's concept of the Sodor Football/Soccer Team, but not for Emily's portrayal, nor the repetition being involved. Trivia * Edited stock footage from "Slippy Sodor" is used. * In the UK narration, the terms "pongy," "football" and "football kits" are used. In the US version, however, the terms used are "stinky," "soccer" and "soccer shirts and shorts" respectively, due to regional English language differences. * When Emily chants near the end, she sings "Sodor United" in the UK version. In the US narration, she just speaks it. Category:Episodes Category:Animated Episodes Category:PBS Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Thomas and Friends Episodes